Oliver is what?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Miley. Oliver is what...? No, that can't be true." says Lilly.
1. Oliver is what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Oliver is what...?**

 **Lilly and Miley are walking to class. They are in their senior year of high school.**

"Ya know, Lils...sorry to be the one to tell ya this, but I heard something weird. Our buddy Oliver Oken is...is...gay." says Miley.

"Miley. Oliver is what...? No, that can't be true." says Lilly.

"It is true. Kevin told me and he knows everything that goes on among the dudes." says Miley.

"That's bad. I kinda have a crush on Oliver..." says Lilly in a sad tone.

"Awww!" says Miley as she give Lilly a hug in an attempt to comfort her.

"Miley, thanks for being here for me. You're an awesome BFF." says Lilly.

"I'm doin' my best to be a good buddy." says Miley.

"Right and I love that." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Cute." says Miley in a soft tone.

"Hi, guys. What's going on?" says Oliver as he walk up behind Miley and Lilly.

"Shit, Oliver! Ya shouldn't be sneakin' up on people like that. I almost pooped me pants right there, dang it." says Miley.

"Uh..sorry, guys." says Oliver.

"Oken, think before ya do stuff, okay? Some common sense has never done a dude any harm." says Miley.

"Is it true, Oliver?" says Lilly.

"What? I don't know waht you're talking about, Lilly..." says Oliver confused.

"The rumor about your new status as a fucking damn gay guy!" says Lilly in anger.

"It actually is." says Oliver.

"Why? How? I deserve some info here, Oliver Oscar Oken, you stupid poop-head." says Lilly, still angry.

"I just discovered, a few weeks ago, that I like guys more than girls. Nothing more." says Oliver.

"There's gotta be more to it than that, Oliver. C'mon, tell me...us, the truth." says Lilly. "Did you suddenly swallow the crap?"

"Lils, calm down. I'm sure Oliver didn't wanna break your heart." says Miley in a mature tone.

"Break her heart...? I'd never do that." says Oliver.

"Ollie, ya see, Lils had a crush on ya and that's why she's mad about the fact that ya are gay." says Miley.

"Lilly. I'm sorry." says Oliver.

"Not good enough. You aren't supposed to be gay. I never say any signs of something like that from you. This has to be a crappy dream." says Lilly as she pinch herself hard on the neck. "Shit, that hurts! This is real..."

"Nobody can change what they really love, Lilly." says Oliver.

"Oh yeah? Let me be the judge of that. I'm gonna knock every piece of gay from your damn body." says Lilly in anger.

"Lils, stop that, at once!" says Miley as she hold onto Lilly to keep her from attacking Oliver.

"And this is where I leave." says Oliver as he decides to walk away instead of being there for Lilly to punch him in the face.

"Oliver! You can run, but you can't hide. I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." says Lilly.

"Lils, calm down. Take a deep breath and relax yourself. Please." says Miley.

"Southern chick with the blazing fiery personality says what...?" says Lilly.

"Copyrighted. Anyways...you need to llok at this from a mature standpoint. I know that you're mad at Oliver, but punching the livin' crap out of him ain't gonna fix it. Rather the opposite, I'd guess." says Miley.

"Miley...sorry. I just got so mad when I found out that Ollie is gay..." says Lilly as she calms down.

"I can understand why ya got mad, but we have to be mature and deal with things in a calm nice way." says Miley.

"You're right. We're not kids anymore." says Lilly.

"Exactly. We need to act our age." says Miley.

"Do you think I can fall in love with someone else?" says Lilly.

"Sure. It may take a while, but you'll find someone, I'm sure. No need to worry too much about that." says Miley.

"Thanks for you support, Miley. You're so cool." says Lilly with a smile.

"So are you." says Miley.

"I try to be, but sometimes I'm kinda a goof..." says Lilly.

"I know, but that's okay." says Miley.

"Awwww! You're sweet." says Lilly.

"Thanks, girl." says Miley with a smile.

5 hours later.

"Lils, see ya at the beach later." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"I have a few things that I need to take care of so I'll meet ya at the beach once I'm done with 'em." says Miley.

"Sure." says Lilly.

2 hours later, Miley show up at the beach. She's wearing dark-blue skinny jeans, a pair of nice black converse and a tight red push-up bikini top.

She finds Lilly who is behind the counter where she works.

Lilly is wearing pink baggy sweatpants, green combat boots a yellow bikini top.

"Hi, Lils. How's it goin'...?" says Miley.

"Pretty good. Mostly nice friendly people here today. No rude perverted boys." says Lilly.

"Okay, nice. Seen our friend Oliver around here?" says Miley.

"No, not today. Actually I've not seen anyone I know." says Lilly.

"Alright. I've bought ya a lil' something. Might cheer ya up a bit." says Miley as she open her bag and hans Lilly a bottle of beer.

"Awww! Thank you, Miley. So cool." says Lilly.

"No problem, babe. Ya better hide it though unless ya wanna lose your job. Mr Devon ain't gonna be happy if he sees ya drink at work, Lils." says Miley.

"Good point, Miles." says Lilly.

Lilly hides the bottle in her bag.

"When you're done here, let's go get coffee." says MIley.

"Sounds wonderful." says Lilly.

"Good." says Miley. "You're truly a good friend that I can trust with any issue from something minor to the biggest of problems."

"Me feels the same about you." says Lilly.

"Thanks." says Miley.

"I heard that your friend Oken is gay now." says Rico as he walk up to Miley and Lilly.

"It's true, but you can't bully him for it, ya lil' fuckin' piece of shit. There's nothing wrong about being a gay person." says Miley in a hard tone, her southern accent becoming more prominent as it always get when she is kinda angry.

"Chill, Stewart. I didn't intend to bully him, okay?" says Rico.

"Ya aint' foolin' me, Rico ya fuckin' perv-boy. I know what sort of dude ya are. Your mind love being rude to people. It's no secret." says Miley.

"Sure, but I can be nice sometimes." says Rico.

"I find that hard to believe, but I guess I should give ya a chance." says Miley.

"Thanks, babe." says Rico.

"Miley not babe." says Miley.

"Right...whatever..." says Rico.

"Rico, leave Miles and Lils alone." says Oliver as he suddenly show up.

"Opppss!" says Rico and then walk away.

"Oliver, thanks." says Miley with a smile.

"No problem, guys. I mean, what are best friends for? Anyways, are you still mad at me, Lilly? I hope not." says Oliver in a mature calm tone.

"I'm a lot less mad at you, Oliver." says Lilly. "Thanks for getting rid of Rico for us."

"It's always fun to scare him now that I'm much stronger than I used to be a few years ago." says Oliver.

"Those hours and hours in the gym has proven to be worth it." says Miley.

"Very true, Miles. I've gained almost 14 pounds of pure muscle over the past year and a half and that's a good thing for sure." says Oliver.

"Totally." says Lilly with a bright smile.

"What's new?" says Oliver.

"Not much." says Lilly in a casual tone. "I'm on my period and Miley...or Hannah, I should say...has won another award and I got an A on my Spanish test."

"Alright." says Oliver.

"How's life as a gay man, Oken?" says Miley.

"It's really good. Feels nice to be open about it." says Oliver.

"Well, I'm glad for ya." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." says Oliver.

"You're welcome, Oliver." says Miley.

"Lilly. I hope you're glad for me too." says Oliver.

"I am, but it's kinda hard for me to accept that you're gay." says Lilly.

"If you wanna be my friend you should accept it." says Oliver.

"Okay...me will try my best." says Lilly.

"Nice. I couldn't ask for more." says Oliver.

"I'll make sure she's trying." says Miley.

"Gee! Thanks..." says Lilly in her sarcastic tone.

"Lils, be nice." says Miley.

"Sorry." says Lilly.

"It's okay." says Oliver.

"Sweet." says Lilly with a tiny smile.

"I should head to work now. See ya both later." says Oliver as he leave.

"See ya, Oliver." says Miley.

Oliver walk away.

"Miley...are you really okay with the fact that Oliver's gay?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, I am. There's nothing wrong about gay people, Lilly. I respect all forms of sexuality as long as it's within the law." says Miley.

"So do I...sort of, but it's just so hard to accept that Oliver is gay now..." says Lilly.

"C'mon, Lils. You'll find someone new soon." says Miley.

"I hope so..." says Lilly.

"No fear. I'm sure ya can find someone. You're cool, sweet, nice, hot and sexy." says Miley. "There has to be a guy out there who wants ya."

"Thanks for your support, Miley." says Lilly.

"Lils, you're my best bud. I'd do anything for ya." says Miley with a smile.

"Awwww!" says a happy Lilly as she gives Miley a hug.

The next day.

"Miles, is it true that Oliver's gay?" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah, dad. It's true. I didn't expect it either." says Miley.

"I understand. This is truly a surprise." says Robby Ray. "Not that it's wrong 'cause it's not, but Oliver never displayed any typical gay traits. Just the opposite."

"Seems like the times of suprises ain't over yet huh?" says Miley. "I respect Oliver's sexuality though and I still see him as my best guy bud."

"Good. I'm glad your view on Oiver hasn't changed because of the fact that he's gay." says Robby Ray. "You're mature, Miles. I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks, dad." says Miley.

"No problem, bud." says Robby Ray.

"I'm goin' down to the beach. See ya later, dad." says Miley.

"Sure. See ya, bud." says Robby Ray.

Miley walk down to the beach.

At the same time, Oliver is at the mall to buy a birthday present for his brother.

"Hi, Oken. Are you shopping?" says Dave Porter.

"Dave, man...just lookin' for a bithday present for my younger bro." says Oliver.

"I see. Found anything?" says Dave.

"No, not really. I'm not sure what to get." says Oliver.

"Can I help you?" says Dave.

"Sure, man." says Oliver.

"Damn, you're hot." says Dave as she suddenly gives Oliver a kiss.

"Shit, man! What are you doin'...?" says Oliver, pushing Dave backwards.

"I know you're gay." says Dave.

"Yeah, but you're not exactly my type." says Oliver. "I'm looking for a dude who's more like me."

"Never heard of opposites attract...?" says Dave.

"Of course I have, man. It's just so that it doesn't apply to my situation." says Oliver.

"Okay. Sorry..." says Dave as he walk away.

"That was weird..." mumbles Oliver.

20 minutes later at the beach.

"Lils, have ya seen Oliver?" says Miley.

"No, he's not here. I've no idea where he is." says Lilly.

"I understand. Do ya want something? A burger perhaps? Maybe a hot dog? Or a drink?" says Miley.

"Well...a hot dog would be yummy." says Lilly.

"Alright, I'll get one for ya." says Miley as she walk away.

Miley walk away and return 4 minutes later with a hot dog for Lilly and a cup of coffee for herself.

"Here ya go, Lils. One hot dog with simple mustard. Just the way me Lils like it." says Miley with a cute smile.


	2. Aaron Green

The next day.

"Oliver, found any guy ya like yet?" says Miley.

"No, but I hope I will soon, Miles." says Oliver.

"I understand." says Miley.

"Where's Lilly?" says Oliver.

"She's at home. Apparently she got sick last night." says Miley.

"I hope it's not that serious." says Oliver.

"Me too." says Miley.

"Let's go surf, man." says Aaron Green as he walk up to Oliver.

"Sure, dude." says Oliver.

Aaron and Oliver walk away.

Miley notice a certain look in Oliver's eyes that suggest that Aaron might be Oliver's gay crush.

"Hmmm..." mumbles Miley.

2 hours later.

"Aaron Green? Really? Oliver like him?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, so it seems, Lils." says Miley.

"Never imagined Oliver would have a thing for someone like that." says Lilly.

"Oliver's full of surprises." says Miley.

"I guess so." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley.

"I wish Oliver wasn't gay..." says Lilly.

"I know, but as his best friends we have to respect his sexual orientation." says Miley.

"Yeah...that's true, Miley." says Lilly.

"Absolutely." says Miley.

"Kinda weird that Oliver turned out to be gay. He never did any typical gay stuff or anything like that." says Lilly.

"Just 'cause a person is gay doesn't mean that he or she has to do things that are seen as stereotypical gay." says Miley.

"I know, but still..." says Lilly.

"Alright, let's go get coffee." says Miley.

"Sorry. Me can't...got something to take care of. See you later." says Lilly.

"Okay. See ya, girl." says Miley.


	3. Lilly is spying

Miley wish she know what Lilly is going to do.

"I hope Lils ain't gonna do something stupid..." thinks Miley.

55 minutes later.

"Oliver, you better not be into this damn guy." thinks Lilly as she spy on Oliver and Aaron who are cleaning their surfboards.

"Those chicks you usually hang out with, who are they?" says Aaron.

"Lilly and Miley are my best friends." says Oliver.

"So none of them are your girlfriend...?" says Aaron.

"Both of them are just my BFFs, nothing more. I'm gay." says Oliver.

"Cool. I'm gay too, dude." says Aaron.

"Are you really? I understand." says Oliver.

"Yeah." says Aaron.

"That's nice." says Oliver.

"Hell no, it's fucing ass backwards!" thinks Lilly in anger.

"I know." says Aaron. "So, Oken, are you dating any dude?"

"No. I'm single, man." says Oliver.

"Okay." says Aaron with a smile.

"You're do damn hot, dude." says Oliver as he gives Aaron a kiss.

"Right back at ya, man." says Aaron in joy.

"Ewww!" thinks Lilly.

"Let's go somewhere more private." says Oliver.

"Good idea." says Aaron.

Lilly follow Oliver and Aaron, making sure they don't notice her.

"I feel like someone's following us..." says Aaron.

Oliver turn around sees no one.

"Relax, man. There's nothing there." says Oliver.

"Thank God..." thinks Lilly.

"Oken, are you a virgin?" says Aaron.

"No, not really." says Oliver.

"What...?" thinks Lilly.

"Nice." says Aaron.


	4. Lils and Miles

12 minutes later, Oliver and Aaron get to an empty part of the park.

Lilly hide bhind a tree, spying on them.

"Man, you're one handsome dude." says Oliver as he starts to make out with Aaron.

"You too, Oken." says Aaron.

"Ewww!" thinks Lilly who almost feel like she's about to puke.

"Thank God no one's watching us." says Aaron.

"I know. It would be a disaster if we got caught doin' this." says Oliver.

"Pooping fucking damn!" thinks Lilly.

Lilly can't take it anymore. It's too much for her to see and hear. She sneak away.

40 minutes later, Lilly meet up with Miley outside Hello Kitty Coffee on Apple Street.

"Miley...you have no idea what Oliver did." says Lilly.

"Lils, did you spy on Oliver?" says Miley.

"Yeah, sort of..." says Lilly.

"I don't think you should have done that. Give the dude some privacy." says Miley.

"But..." says Lilly.

"How would ya feel if someone were spying when you're having a private moment, Lilly?" says Miley.

"I'd hate it." says Lilly.

"See? I'm sure Oliver would feel like that as well, if he knew what you've done." says Miley.

"Yeah, but he was making out with...with...with...Aaron..." says Lilly, about to start crying.

"Lils, we can't stop Oliver from being a gay." says Miley.

"I know, but he's my crush..." says Lilly as she starts to cry.

"C'mon, girl. There's plenty of guys out there." says Miley.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Lilly, still crying.

"Let's go home, Lils. I think I know how to cheer ya up a lil' bit, girl." says Miley in her southern accent.

Lilly already smile a bit, as she often do when she hear Miley's cool southern twang.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Awww, cute." says Miley.

45 minutes later, Miley and Lilly are home.

"Miley...make me happy...please." says Lilly in a sad tone.

"Anything for me best bud in the whole world." says Miley with a smile.

Miley gently pull Lilly into a hug and then gives Lilly a sexy kiss.

"OMG, Miley!" says Lilly in surprise.

"I love ya, girl." says Miley.

"Cool awesome confident singing BFF girl from down south say what...?" says Lilly.

"I love you." says Miley. "In a romantic sexy way."

"You're a lesbian?" says Lilly.

"More like bisexual, but I only want you, Lilly my friend." says Miley.

"Uh...I'm sort of straight...I think..." says Lilly.

"Ya sure? I think that you're bi like me." says Miley.

"Maybe I am, but you're my BFF, not my crush." says Lilly.

"It's possible for ya to be both." says Miley.

"Is it really?" says Lilly confused.

"Oh yeah!" says Miley.

Miley gently touch Lilly's butt.

"Mmm, feels nice!" moans Lilly.

"Yeah, just enjoy it, babe." whisper Miley in a seductive tone.

"Mmm, so nice." whisper Lilly.

"I'm so damn glad ya enjoy this, Lils. Ya are so freakin' cute." says Miley.

"Thanks." says Lilly with a cute smile.

Miley and Lilly start to make out with each other.

"Lilly Truscott, I love you." whisper Miley.

"And I love you too, Miley Stewart." whisper Lilly.

"That's awesome." says Miley, still with her hands on Lilly's butt.

"Seems like I'm your new girlfriend now." says Lilly with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, ya are, babe." says Miley, all seductive.

"Awww! Yay!" says a very happy Lilly in a childish tone.

"Do ya know how dang cute ya are, Lils?" says Miley.

"Not really..." says Lilly as she giggle a bit.

"Well, you're super-cute." says Miley.

"Awww! Thanks." says Lilly with joy.

"No problem, babe." says Miley in a sexy tone.

"You turn me on, Miley Stewart..." says Lilly.

"Awesome! That's what I wanted to happen, baby Lils." says a very happy Miley.

"Really?" says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley.

2 weeks later.

"Oliver, are you still gay?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, o course." says Oliver.

"Too bad..." says Lilly.

"Lils, should we tell Oliver about...?" begins Miley.

"No, not today." says Lilly.

"Okay. We'll save that for another day." says Miley.

"What are the two of you up to this time?" says Oliver.

"We ain't up to any shit, Oliver. Lils is just being weird." says Miley.

"Right. If you say so, Miley." says Oliver.

"Let's go get pizza." says Lilly.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a date with Aaron." says Oliver.

"Okay. See ya later, Oliver." says Miley.

"Yeah, see ya." says Oliver as he walk away.

"I hate that Oliver's gay." mumbles Lilly once Oliver is far away to not hear her.

"Chill, skater-girl, ya have me now, remember." says Miley.

"Yeah, that's true. I love you, sexy Miley Ray Stewart." says Lilly.

"And I love you, cute Lilly Anne Truscott." says Miley.


	5. Miley made me understand

The next day.

"Lilly...are you still mad at me?" says Oliver.

"No, not at all, Oliver. Miley made me understand that I don't need to be mad anymore." says Lilly.

"Good. I'm pleased that you're okay now. Speaking of Miley though, where is she? She said she'd be here." says Oliver.

"I'd guess she took her horse out for a ride. She was talking about something like that this morning." says Lilly.

At the same time, Miley slowly ride her horse Blue Jeans through the park.

"Ya know, Blue Jeans, even though I don't spend too much time with ya these days, I still love ya." whisper Miley.

4 hours later.

"Miley...what did you do stop Lilly from being mad at me?" says Oliver as he sit down to drink coffee with Miley at the beach.

"It was kinda easy once I fugured out what she like." says Miley.

"So you seduced her?" says Oliver. "I though you chicks were straight."

"I'm bi and it turns out that so is Lilly. So yes, I sort of seduced her and she did totally enjoy it." says Miley.

"That's cool. Nice that I'm not the only one who has a different sexuality from what it seems on the surface." says Oliver.

"Yeah. Sexuality works in ways we sometimes can't understand." says Miley.

"I know." says Oliver.

"I assume you and Aaron are dating." says Miley.

"We are. He's a nice guy." says Oliver. "He also share many of my interests."

"Cool. I'm glad ya have found someone." says Miley.

"Miley, tell me, if you're bisexual why have you always dated guys before?" says Oliver.

"Simple. Lilly is the only chick I think is really sexy this far." says Miley.

"That makes sense." says Oliver.

"Yeah." says Miley.

"Lilly is lucky. You're quite the woman, Miley." says Oliver.

"I am, yeah. Thanks. I'm glad ya think so, Oliver." says Miley.

"You're welcome." says Oliver.

"Sorry for not showing up earlier. I was riding sweet ol' Blue Jeans." says Miley.

"It's okay." says Oliver.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I really don't give Blue Jeans enough attention lately." says Miley.

"I'm sure he love you anyways." says Oliver.

"I hope you're right." says Miley.

"Don't worry." says Oliver.

"You're a good bud, Oliver. I value our friendship." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miles." says Oliver. "Our friendship's important to me as well."

"Awesome." says Miley with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Oliver.

2 days later.

"Lilly...wanna go for a swim?" says Miley.

"Not really. I'd prefer to chill and watch a movie." says Lilly.

"Alright, you can pick a movie then, girl." says Miley.

"Cool. I think I wanna watch...uh...'Beneath a Spanish Sun'. I love it." says Lilly.

"Sounds nice." says Miley.

Miley and Lilly walk to the living room and watch the movie.

The next day.

"Oliver, is it true that you're gay?" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah, Mr Stewart. I'm gay." says Oliver.

"That's unexpected. It's not wrong. I just never imagined you being into boys." says Robby Ray.

"Miley and Lilly were surprised when they found out too." says Oliver.

"I bet they were." says Robby Ray.

2 weeks later.

"Oliver, are ya goin' to the retro dance on Saturday?" says Miley.

"No. Aaron and I are going on our first real date that night." says Oliver.

"I understand." says Miley. "Lilly and I are goin' to the dance though."

"That's cool. Have fun." says Oliver.

"We're goin' to buy dressed for it later today." says Miley.

"Okay." says Oliver.

3 hours later, Miley and Lilly are in a clothing store to buy 1920s-style outfits for the retro dane event.

"Miley...these dresses aren't sexy..." whines Lilly.

"I know, that's kinda the point. Back in the 20s, people weren't supposed to be sexy in the way we think of sexy today." says Miley.

"Perhaps so, but I wanna look sexy. It's my first dance event as a gay girl." says Lilly.

"Ya gotta settle with this 'cause our clothes have to fit with the dress code." says Miley.

"Okay. You're right..." says Lilly.

"I know." says Miley.

After about 45 minutes, both Miley and Lilly have found a dress.

Miley's is red and Lilly's is green.

The next day.

Oliver and Aaron are making out at the beach.

"Fuck!" says Lilly who happen to walk by as she throw up.

"Lilly! What's wrong?" says Oliver.

"Uh...nothing." says Lilly as she run away.

"Oliver, what was that about...?" says Aaron.

"I don't know, man." says Oliver.

Lilly run home.

She run into the bedroom.

"Miley! Oliver's still gay." says Lilly.

"Calm down, babe." says Miley as she give Lilly a hug.

"Thanks for making me relax." says Lilly.

"I'm here for ya." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Awww!" says a happy Lilly.

"Lils, let me make it cozy for us." says Miley as she gently lead Lilly over to the couch.

They cuddle up together under some soft pink blankets.

"Ya are so dang cute, Lils me bud." says Miley in her southern accent as she slowly rub Lilly's left knee.

"You're very sweet too, Miley my love." says Lilly.

"Awww! Thanks, babe. I love ya." says a happy Miley.

"I love you too, Miley. You're amazing." says Lilly, also happy.

"You're far from bad yourself. Some people don't see it, but I do." says Miley.

"Thanks sooo much!" says Lilly as she cry a few happy tears. "That's the best, most adorable thing anyone's ever said to me."

Really? Cute." says Miley with a sweet smile.

"Really. No one has ever said such nice things to me before. I love you. Never leave me. Keep me safe and happy forever, please." says Lilly.

"I'll be here to the end of time, babe. You won't ever get rid of me. As long as I'm here, no harm shall come to ya." says Miley.

"I'm happy that you're gonna protect me." says Lilly.

"And I'm glad that I get the honor to keep ya safe." says Miley.

On Saturday.

"Lils, get up. No time for nap. We need to leave in half an hour if we wanna make it to the restro dance." says Miley to a sleeping Lilly.

"Miley...me is sleeping..." mumbles Lilly in her sleep.

"C'mon, ya lazy lil' thing. Don't make me go alone." says Miley.

"Okay. I can't let my sexy girlfriend go dancing all by herself. That would be fucking rude of little me." says Lilly as she get up from her bed, pull off her jammies and put on her retro-style dress instead.

Miley is already wearing her dress.

"Alright, the limo's waitin' for us, babe." says Miley.

"Limo? Cool. How did you manage that...?" says Lilly.

"You're dating a former pop sensation, ya know. It's the same limo we used to ride to most of my Hannah gigs." says Miley. "Good that I still had the driver's phone number."

Miley and Lilly walk out to the limo and enter it.

"So, where to, Miss Montana..uh...sorry, old habit...I mean, Miss Stewart...?" says the driver.

"Malibu's Old Vintage Club and step on it, Mr Baurdo." says Miley.

"As you wish." says the driver.

40 minutes later, Miley and Lilly enter Malibu's Old Vinatge Club, holding hands and smiling.

Nice smooth 1920s music is playing and a lot of people in 1920s clothing are dancing.

"Welcome to Malibu OVC, may I see your tickets please?" says a security guard.

"Of course, sir." says Miley as she hold up her and Lilly's VIP tickets.

"Everything's in order. Welcome. I wish you ladies a wonderful night. Come in and enjoy." says the security guard.

"Thanks." says Miley with a sweet smile.

Miley and Lilly walk out onto the dance floor.

"Lils, babe, may I have this dance?" says Miley with an erotic smile.

"Sure, Miley my beauty." says Lilly in a soft cute tone.

"Thanks, girl. I like this song. It's one of Aunt Dolly's ol' favorites." says Miley.

Miley gently take Lilly by the hand and then they start to dance.

Both of them are very happy.

"Lilly Anne Truscott, you're so sweet. I love you more than anything else on the planet. I'm very glad that you and I are a couple." says Miley.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you're totally awesome. I love you sooo much." says Lilly.

"Since when are you ladies going down Lesbo Lane?" says Traci Van Horn as she walk up to Miley and Lilly.

"Traci, what the fuck? Stay the hell away from me. I don't like ya, I told ya that when I ended my life as Hannah. Leave me and Lilly alone." says Miley in anger.

"Please chill, Hannah." says Traci, all slow and weird as always.

"My name's Miley, not Hannah! Are you a fuckin' retard...? Hannah Montana was just a fake identity. Miley Stewart is my actual name." says Miley.

"What happened to Hannah?" says Traci confused.

"I shouldn't waste my breath talkin' to such a retarded piece of crap like you." says Miley. "C'mon, Lils. We leave airheaded Traci in the dust."

"Good idea, Miley." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly walk away to the opposite side of the room.

"Ladies, sorry. Didn't mean to make you mad here. Please..." says Traci.

25 minutes later.

"I knew Traci was kinda a dumbass, but she should understand that I'm not Hannah anymore." says Miley.

"Yeah, she's even more of an airhead than I was back in the days." says Lilly.

"True. Thank God we don't have to pretend to be friends with her anymore." says Miley. "Now that my days in the blondie wig is behind me, it's open field for me to be friends with whoever I want."

"Totally." says Lilly with a cute smile.


	6. Aunt Dolly visits

2 days later, Oliver is making out with Aaron on the beach.

"Oken, you're fucking awesome." whisper Aaron.

"You're not too crappy yourself, man." whisper Oliver.

"Ewww! Disgusting! Find a hotel room or something. Please, you guys make me all sick." says a sexy 20 year old when she sees Oliver and Aaron.

"Never speak like that about gay love again, you damn bitch!" says Aaron as he grab the girl by her throat.

"Fuck! You're killing me..." screams the girl.

Aaron remove his hand from her throat.

"Go." says Aaron.

"I'm glad to, didn't wanna watch you poop-heads do the ugly dick-dance anyway." says the girl in a sassy tone as she walk away.

"Dude, you almost killed her..." says Oliver.

"Sorry. I just get so damn mad when people don't accept gay stuff, that's all." says Aaron.

At the same time, Miley and Lilly cuddle on Miley's bed.

"Mmm, Lils...your skin is so soft and smooth. It's kinda fun to touch." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Miley. I use a sweet tropical fruit skin-cream twice a week to keep my skin in top-condition." says Lilly.

"Cool. It obviously works. Are ya happy?" says Miley.

"Super-happy! You are so nice to me." says Lilly.

"Yeah, because I love ya more than anything else in the entire world, babe. You're my cute sexy girlfriend." says Miley.

"Please kiss me, Miley." says Lilly.

"With pleasure, girl." says Miley.

Miley gives Lilly an erotic kiss.

"Awww! You turn me on..." moans Lilly.

"Oh, really? Nice!" says Miley.

"Yes, really." says Lilly.

"Let's get cozy then. I wanna give ya some sweet ol' pleasure, Lils." says Miley as she pull off her clothes.

"Are we gonna...?" says Lilly.

"Oh yeah! Unless you don't want to." says Miley.

"I do want to, if you take it slow with me. I'm a virgin." says Lilly.

"I'll be very gentle with ya, babe." says Miley.

"Yay!" says a happy Lilly as she take off her clothes.

"Mmm, Lils, do ya know how damn hot ya are?" says Miley in a very seductive tone.

"You're a beauty too." says Lilly.

2 hours later.

"That was one hell of a fuckin' nice love-session, baby Lils." says Miley.

"Yeah! So awesome and fun. It was totally good." says Lilly.

"I'm glad it was good for ya." says Miley. "And trust me, it was good for me as well."

The next day.

"Oliver, have you and Aaron...ya know...'done anything'...yet...?" says Miley.

"No, we don't feel ready for that." says Oliver.

"I understand." says Miley.

"Have you and Lilly been intimate?" says Oliver.

"Last night. It was wonderful." says Miley.

"I'm glad you chicks had fun." says Oliver.

"Oh, thanks. We did have a lot of fun. Lilly's good at lesbo sex. She's a natural." says Miley.

"Seems like she was meant for being a gay girl." says Oliver.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Miley.

"I wonder where Lilly is, by the way...she told me she'd join us for pizza after she left her car at the repair shop." says Oliver.

"I'll txt her..." says Miley as she pull out her custom-made iPhone and sends a txt-message to Lilly.

The message says "Lils, where are you? Oliver and me are waiting. SYS and POL from your Miley."

12 minutes later, Miley gets a reply from Lilly. It says "I'm in a cab on my way right now. I miss you, babe. HUGE hug from Lils."

"She's on the way." says Miley.

"Good. I almost though something had happened to her." says Oliver.

"Nice of ya to care." says Miley.

"She's my friend, of course I care. Lilly's my oldest friend. I've known her since freakin' kindergarten." says Oliver.

"True. Sometimes I kinda forget." says Miley.

"It's okay. You're a smart girl, Miles." says Oliver.

"Awww! Thanks, Oliver." says Miley with a smile.

"No problem." says Oliver.

"Cool. Oken, you're my best guy bud." says Miley.

"Thanks." says Oliver.

15 minutes later.

"Hi, guys. Sorry for being kinda late..." says Lilly as she show up.

"It's okay. No problem at all, babe." says Miley as she gives Lilly a kiss.

"Yay! Nice." says a happy Lilly.

"Lilly, seems like you and Miley really love each other." says Oliver.

"We do. Miley is so fucking sweet and sexy." says Lilly.

"Lils, don't use the word 'fucking' in public." says Miley.

"Oooppps! Sorry." says Lilly.

"You can sit here while I go get us pizza." says Oliver.

"Okay. Thanks, Oliver." says Lilly.

Oliver walk away to get pizza.

"Lils, do you wanna 'play' again tonight...?" says Miley.

"Of course I do, Miley. I so want that." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Awesome. Me too." says Miley.

"Yay!" says a happy Lilly.

"Lils, you're adorable." says Miley.

"Am I, really?" says Lilly.

"Oh yeah, babe." says Miley.

"Miley, you're so cool." says Lilly.

"I guess I'm kinda cute." says Miley.

"You used to be...you know." says Lilly.

"I know, but now I'm just Miley." says Miley.

"Yeah, but I think that the normal Miley is sexy like hell and I love her." says Lilly with an adorable smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Lils. You're adorable too." says Miley.

"I try to be." says Lilly.

"Alright. Here you go, girls." says Oliver when he show up with pizza. "Vego-style pizza, no onions for Miley Stewart and spicy pizza, extra bacon for Lilly Truscott. And last, but not least...fish-pizza with hot sauce for me."

"That's one of many reasons why you're our number one guy bud, Oliver. Ya always remember what food we love." says Miley.

"I can't be your best guy bud and not know how you chciks like your pizza. If I didn't, it would be kinda stupid." says Oliver.

"Not really." says Miley. "Truth is, Oliver, I don't think you can be stupid anymore. You've matured a lot over the past two years."

"Thanks and so have you girls as well." says Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver." says Lilly with a friendly smile.

"How's it goin' with you and Aaron?" says Miley.

"Really well, actually. I love him a lot." says Oliver.

"Cool. I wish ya good luck with that." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miles. Nice to have your moral support." says Oliver.

"No problem, Oliver. I totally support your relationship with Aaron." says Miley.

"I'm glad you do." says Oliver.

"I support it too." says Lilly.

"Oh! Thanks, Lilly." says Oliver.

"You're welcome." says Lilly.

The next day.

"Lils, last night was awesome. You've got some bedroom-skills, girl." says Miley.

"Thanks, so do you, Miley." says Lilly.

"Awww! Thanks." says Miley.

"I love you so so much." says Lilly in a childish tone.

"And I truly love you, babe." says Mily, all seducitve and erotic.

"Awww!" says a happy Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley, who's happy too.

"Miley...you're the best, both in bed and out in public. I love you sooo fucking much. Never leave me, please." says Lilly.

"I'll always be here for ya, babe. You're my love and best bud. I love ya." says Miley.

"That makes me feel super-safe, babe." says Lilly.

"Awww, Lils!" says Miley.

"Wanna make love right now?" says Lilly.

"Sorry. I can't..." says Miley. "I'm late for a meeting."

"Too bad. I was kinda turned on." says Lilly.

"Build up that love-magic in your ladyparts for later 'cause after lunch I wanna give you one heck of a session, girl." says Miley.

"Cute!" says Lilly with an adorable smile.

"Are you girls in there?" says Robby Ray from outside the room.

"Dad, me and Lils are in just our underwear..." says Miley.

"Then get dressed, someone's here to see ya." says Robby Ray.

10 minutes later.

"Hi, young ladies." says Ruthie Stewart, Miley's grandmother, as she enter the room.

"Mamaw, what are ya doin' here? No one's told me that you'd visit." says Miley with a smile.

"I wanted to surprise my favorite grandchild and her best friend." says Ruthie.

"This is the type of surprise I can accept." says Miley.

"Alright, what's happened since last time?" says Ruthie.

"Not much aside from the fact that Lils and me are dating now." says Miley.

"Dating? So you're...?" says Ruthie.

"I'm bisexual." says Miley.

"Okay. That's good." says Ruthie.

"Nice. I expected you to get mad at me for being into girls." says Miley.

"Why? Being bisexual isn't wrong." says Ruthie.

"Thanks." says Miley.

The next day.

"Miles, almost forgot to tell ya, Dolly's comin' here next week." says Robby Ray.

"Awesome!" says Miley with a huge sweet smile.

"I thought you'd like it." says Robby Ray.

"Aunt Dolly's awesome. I always like it when she visits." says Miley.

"Okay. What does you and Lilly want for dinner tonight?" says Robby Ray.

"Fish and pasta, if possible. It's been a while since last time." says Miley.

"That's easy to fix. No problem at all, bud." says Robby Ray.

"Yay!" says a happy Miley in a childish tone.

A week later.

"Miley Ray, you've gained some curves in all the right spots. I bet plenty of boys love that." says Aunt Dolly with her classic bright smile.

"Half-right. No boys. I'm into girls now. Lilly and I are dating." says Miley.

"Oh, that's quite a surprise. I had no idea that you've turned lesbian." says Aunt Dolly.

"Actually I've not. I'm bisexual, has always been, just didn't discover it until a few weeks ago." says Miley.

"I understand." says Aunt Dolly.

"Thanks. So you accept it...?" says Miley.

"Well of course I do, sweetie. No matter what sexuality you have, you're always goin' to be the same Smiley Miley that I've known for years." says Aunt Dolly.

"Awww! Thanks, Dolly! You're awesome." says a happy Miley.

"


	7. Awwww!

"I'm pretty awesome, yes." says Aunt Dolly.

"Let's go find Lilly." says Miley.

"Okay." says Aunt Dolly.

25 minutes later, they find Lilly in the bedroom, playing a game on her phone.

"Lilly Truscott, nice to see ya agin." says Aunt Dolly.

"Hi, Dolly. I knew you'd show up. Miley told me you were gonna visit." says Lilly.

"She did...? Oh, I should have guessed that." says Aunt Dolly.

"Miley is awesome, she's..." says Lilly. "...cool..."

"Calm down, I already know that you and Miley are a couple." says Aunt Dolly.

"Really...how?" says Lilly.

"I know because Miley told me." says Aunt Dolly. "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No, it's just kinda new to me and all." says Lilly.

"That's to be expected. Suddenly changing your sexual preference is a huge step. Getting confused a bit by that is completely understandable." says Aunt Dolly.

"Uh...okay..." says Lilly.

"Dolly's right, Lils. You and I haven't done this for that long." says Miley.

"That's true, but we learn quickly." says Lilly.

"You girls will get comfortable being in love with each other. I've seen both of ya adapt to a lot of things over the years." says Aunt Dolly.

"I guess Lils and I are kinda good at that." says Miley.

Miley gives Lilly a kiss.

"Girls, as much as I'm happy for y'all, I really don't want to see a live show here." says Aunt Dolly.

"Dolly, it wasn't a live show. Lils and I were just kissing. We didn't plan to slut it up in front of ya." says Miley.

"That's good. I don't do the voyeur thing." says Aunt Dolly.

"So almost fogot to tell ya, Oliver's gay now." says Miley.

"Is he? Unexpected." says Aunt Dolly.

"We thought the same when we found out." says Lilly.

"Okay." says Aunt Dolly.

"Yeah." says Miley.

4 hours later, Miley, Lilly, Robby Ray and Aunt Dolly eat dinner.

"Dolly...how long are ya gonna stay here?" says Robby Ray.

"Just a couple weeks to spend time with my favorite godchild and her girlfriend." says Aunt Dolly.

"Dolly. You're awesome." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." says Aunt Dolly. "You're awesome as well."

"Lilly, heard anything from your mother lately?" says Robby Ray.

"No, it's been over a month since she called." says Lilly.


	8. Joannie Palumbo is evil

4 days later.

"Oken, let's see if you're truly gay huh?" says Joannie Palumbo as she grab Oliver's balls through his sweatpants.

"Stop that, bitch!" scream Oliver in anger and fear.

"Awww! You're adorable, fucker." says Joannie with an evil sexual smile as she squeeze Oliver's balls so hard that it hurts him.

"Joannie, leave him alone! He's our friend." says Miley and Lilly as they grab Joannie by her shoulders and pull her way from Oliver.

"Chill, you chicks are supposed to be friends with me." says Joannie in anger.

"True, but if you hurt Oliver Oken, our friendship's gone like fuck." says Miley.

"Lilly...help me." says Joannie.

"Sorry, this time I'm on Miley and Oliver's side. I've been friends with them way freaking longer than I've been friends with you." says Lilly.

"Fuck off, Truscott...! Me so wish I hadn't become friends with you! Go eat some old poop." says Joannie in anger.

Joannie walk away.

"Thanks for saving me, guys." says Oliver.

"No problem, Oliver. You're our buddy." says Miley.

"We'll always help as much as we can." says Lilly.

"Oken, been lookin' for you, man. You okay?" says Aaron when he show up.

"I'm fine, dude." says Oliver.

Oliver gives Aaron a sexy kiss.

"That's cool. Let's go, man." says Aaron.

"Sure. Where we goin'...?" says Oliver.

"I've got VIP Lakers tickets." says Aaron. "Dad gave them to me."

"Awesome." says Oliver with a smile.

Aaron and Oliver walk to Aaron's car.

"I wanna go home and cuddle." says Lilly.

"Okay. Sounds good. Let's go home, baby." says Miley.

"Yay!" says a happy Lilly.

The next day.

"Lils, wanna get breakfast down on the beach?" says Miley.

"Mmm, yeah." says a happy Lilly.

"Okay. I'm gonna feed my horse first and then we can head down to the beach, okay?" says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Nice." says Miley with a cute smile.


	9. Friendship

35 minutes later, Miley and Lilly walk down to the beach.

"Lils, you look sexy in your new bikini. I like that." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley. I'm glad you like it. I bought it online." says Lilly.

"Hi, guys. Over here. I saved us a table." says Oliver when he sees Miley and Lilly.

Miley and Lilly join their best friend by his table.

"So, tell us, Oliver, how was the Lakers game with your boyfriend...?" says Miley.

"It was great. The Lakers won very easy and it was a cool day in general." says Oliver.

"Nice. I'm glad ya had fun, Oliver." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miles." says Oliver. "It was good, for sure."

"That's great. So I assume you and Aaron are kinda, ya know, official now since y'all went on a date to the Lakers game and such..." says Miley.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Oliver. "Guess we are."

"Oliver, what does your parents feel about you being all gay?" says Lilly.

"They really don't know yet 'cause I've not told 'em and I'm not going to tell untild I think they will accept it." says Oliver.

"I promise to not tell them." says Lilly.

"Me too, Oliver." says Miley.

"Good. Thanks, guys. I knew I could trust you both." says Oliver.

"Oliver, you're our best bud. We won't spread your secret to the entire fuckin' Malibu. That's not the Miley and Lilly style, ya know." says Miley.

"Exactly. It's not...uh, what Miley just said." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Oliver.

"Oliver, has any girls been flirting with you since you turned gay?" says Lilly.

"Just a few. Most people seem to know that I'm gay now so it's not been any problems." says Oliver.

"That's cool." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lilly. I'm glad you think so." says Oliver.

"I accept that you're gay. Sure, at first I got mad, as you know, but Miley made me understand that it's totally fine." says Lilly.

"I kinda seduced ya, Lils..." says Miley.

"Yeah, you did. Though that was exactly what I needed." says Lilly.

"I guess so, baby Lilly." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"I will never admit this to anyone else besides you two, but it's much more easy for me to be gay than being straight." says Oliver.

"Well, the days of surprises ain't fuckin' over, it seems." says Miley.

"Chick who won't let me say 'fucking' in public, say what...?" says Lilly.

"Oooppps!" says Miley in a childish tone.

"Miley Ray Stewart, please let me use the word 'fucking' public." says Lilly.

"Fine! We can use that word in public...sometimes. Not every dang day." says Miley.

"Yay!" says a happy Lilly in a childish tone.

"Lils, act mature." whisper Miley.

"Fuck..." mumbles Lilly.

"Lils...please." whisper Miley.

"Okay. Sorry." says Lilly.

"Sweet." says Miley with a cute smile.

"I'm gonna take a swim." says Lilly.

Lilly walk away.

"Aren't you going to join her?" says Oliver.

"In a bit, first I wanna talk to you a lil' more." says Miley. "Will you and Aaron, ya know, do it...?"

"Well, maybe..." says Oliver. "Backdoor action sounds kinda disgusting. There's BJs and hand-stuff though. He and I might do some of that."

"Okay. I understand." says Miley.

"Yeah, you're smart and mature." says Oliver.

"I know. Thanks, Oliver. You're really mature and smart as well." says Miley.

"Well, at least I try to be. I'm doing my best." says Oliver.

"And no one, not even your strict mom, could ask for more." says Miley.

"I hope so. Mom's pretty stubborn." says Oliver.

"C'mon, Oliver. Man up. Your mom's not a god. She's a freakin' mortal, just like you and me." says Miley.

"I'll try." says Oliver.


	10. The accepting mom and dad

2 weeks later

"Mom..." says Oliver.

"Oliver, is something wrong?" says Mrs Oken in her typical manly dark tone.

"I didn't say that. What I wanted tot all you is that I am gay." says Oliver.

"Are you gay?" says Mrs Oken.

"Yes, mom. I'm totally gay and I hope you accept that." says Oliver.

"Oliver, the truth is..." says Mrs Oken. "...you're free to be gay. I'd be a worthless parent if I kept you from being what you are. As long as you're sure that you like men, I'll support it." says Mrs Oken, her voice sounding less manly now.

"Thanks, mom." says Oliver.

The next day.

"Dad, I'm gay." says Oliver.

"Really? That's a surprise." says Mr Oken.

"Yeah, but it's true." says Oliver.

"Okay. You should do what you like. I accept the fact that you're gay." says Mr Oken.

"Thanks, dad." says Oliver.

 **The End.**


End file.
